kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Kho
|Full Name = Roman Alva Sungcheol Kho Kho Sung-cheol 코숭철 |Stage Name = Roman |Born = 20th August, 1993 |Age = 23 |Gender = Male |Nationality = Korean-English |Ethnicity = Asian |Sexual Orientation = Bisexual |Romantic Orientation = Homoromantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Cambridge, England |Native Language = English |Languages Spoken = English Korean Japanese (Learning) |Label = Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Eclipse |Position(s) = Main Vocalist |Years Active = 2008 - present |Trainee Period = 1 year and 4 months |Casted On = 18 April, 2007 |Personality =On stage and on camera, Roman is a confidant and daring, yet cocky, young man who isn't afraid to show off his singing and other unique abilities. He also acts rather playful and flirtatious when it comes to the fans; doing cute gestures or winking to earn a reaction out of them, sometimes acting a little extra. He loves the fans so much and shows his gratitude and appreciation to them on more than one occasion and puts time and dedication to make sure his fans are happy - one example is at fansigns; he listens to his fans and talks to them as well and thanking them for any gifts or letters he receives, showing his joy by laughing or even going as far as giving them a hug. But off the stage and away from the camera and fans, Roman is an energetic and loud boy who is playful to his other members and loves playing around with them. He also can be quite childish which often leads to teasing to also get a reaction out of his members, but never steps over any boundaries that could potentially offend them. Sometimes, he doesn't think about what he says so Roman will sometimes blurt out the first thing that comes to mind which could leave him in trouble. He also enjoys the company of his fellow members as he thinks of them as his family rather than band members. Roman is also easily flustered. His cocky persona can easily be shattered with just the right words, leaving him a flushed and blubbering mess. He can't exactly control this since it comes as a shock to him as well, but tries to calm himself down and tries his hardest to hide his embarrassment. Although he tries to hide his blushing, it can be spotted easily by the tips of his ears or slight strange attitude. Whatever the cause may be, Roman will deny any sort of embarrassment, regardless if it's evident or not. Though, despite that, he is also rather insecure of himself and sometimes wishing he could change some thing about himself he utterly despises. Roman is also very tender-hearted and sometimes described as "sensitive" from time to time, which he doesn't like yet taking responsibility since he can't really change that. He also has a tendency to take things to heart, and while he never shows his hurt, that alone can be quite overwhelming and could burst at the seams. Roman likes to think of himself as strong, but when faced with a challenge that he sees as a threat or too overwhelming, he backs down and tries to make himself small and would rather face it another day. When angered, however, it's like he's an entirely different person. Roman isn't angered easily, but if he is, it's usually something he feels strongly about or feels threatened. He tries his hardest to contain his anger but it could lead to outbursts, but he'll never - under any circumstances, ever - get physical with someone. Roman will feel guilty afterwards, but quickly recovers from it and apologize greatly, hiding his face due to shame and guilt. |History = Serenity Wood, a rising Korean-English business woman trying to start her own company, but finding it rather difficult. She left home to pursue her own career, but finding it harder than it seemed. With scrapped ideas and little money, she was finding it hard to get around. On one winter morning, she spotted a young man who looked lost. Curiosity peaked her interest and asked the man if he needed help. The man explained he was from South Korea and moved to Cambridge to make his life his own and he thought this was a good place to start. Serenity found the young man's ambitiousness quite charming and introduced herself, the man - she now knows as Kho Woojin - doing the same. Ever since then, the two met and helped each other out, Woojin suggesting Serenity make jewelry since it was favored by all genders. Woojin helped Serenity and even became her hype-man. But after 5 years of dating and moving in with each other, Woojin proposed, got married and had 2 children - a boy they named Roman and a girl two years later they named Ruby. At age 3, Roman was quite the handful. While Serenity was busy doing her job as the CEO of her own company, Woojin took the job as the stay-at-home dad and it was proving to be quite difficult and frustrating with an energetic son and his one year old daughter. Though the one thing that did keep Roman to sit still were the people singing on the television. Roman was quite interested in them and their beautiful voices, wanting to be just like them. His father noticed this when Roman was 5 and wouldn't stop singing and realized just how much Roman loved singing. He let him sing for now, hoping it was just a phase. Though, it wasn't just a phase. In fact, he kept singing for many years - his sister at age 6 getting annoyed and tried to cover his mouth with resulted in Roman pushing her, making her trip and knock the back of her head into the coffee table, earning an earful from both his parents - and was often praised by strangers for his lovely voice. He even posted covers on a website called MySpace, but rude comments - specifically one person - kept coming in and he got so embarrassed he took them down. But his parents weren't very accepting of this since the boy's grade kept dropping because of his focus on music which led Ruby to be the favorite of the family. At that point, his parents focused on Ruby - they've liked her more because of her mellow personality and cute looks - and her goals while Roman's seemed childish in their eyes. On one April afternoon in 2007, Roman was coming home from a corner store with an armful of snacks, humming a song that kept playing in his head when a weird looking man started to approach him. Red flags popped up in his thoughts and sprinted in the other direction, the man chasing after him. Looking back and seeing the man chasing after him, Roman began throwing his snacks at the man, but unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up colliding head first into the wall of a building, causing Roman to fall on his back and holding head in pain. The man winced and caught up to him, explaining that he was a scouting manager for Rainbow Entertainment and wanted him as a trainee. Roman told his parents about it and while they didn't seem it was a good idea, he said that if things didn't go well, he'll come back and stop doing music to work hard for his grades. Under these circumstances, they allowed him to go to pursue his dreams. With a wide smile and a packed bag, Roman was off to South Korea. Roman trained for a year and a few months, working and training hard and practicing every chance he got. Though, he did feel homesick from time to time, he didn't dare call his parents to not seem weak to them. He didn't know how rigorous it would be, but nevertheless, he didn't quit. And in August of 2008, Rainbow Entertainment let him debut with Eclipse as their Main Vocalist. |Model = Jung Dae-hyun |Eye Colour = Brown |Hair Colour = Varies |Height = 5'10 |Weight = 130 lbs |Voice Type = Light Lyric Tenor |Blood Type = O+ |Distinguishing Marks = Birthmark under lower left eyelid Tattoo that says "HOLD" on right wrist |Gallery = Roman1.jpg RomanGif1.gif Roman2.jpg Roman3.jpg RomanGif2.gif Roman4.jpg Roman5.jpg Roman6.jpg RomanGif3.gif Roman7.jpg Roman8.jpg Roman9.png Roman10.jpg RomanGif4.gif Roman11.jpg Roman12.jpg RomanGif5.gif Roman13.jpg Roman14.jpg Roman15.jpg Roman16.png RomanGif8.gif RomanGif9.gif Roman17.jpg Roman18.jpg Roman19.jpg Roman20.png Roman21.jpg RomanGif11.gif Roman22.jpg |Father = Woojin Kho |Mother = Serenity Wood-Kho |Full Siblings = Ruby Kho (Younger Sister) |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = None |Relationships = wip |Name Meaning = Roman (Romanus): "Roman" Alva (אלבה): "Brightness, exalted one" Kho (코): "Variant" |Nicknames = Ro |Favourite Colour = Mauve |Favourite Movie = Spirited Away |Favourite Song = Interstellar Main Theme (Patrik Pietschmann Piano Cover) - Hanz Zimmer |Favourite Food = Cinnamon Apples |Favourite Drink = Chai Tea |Most Important People = Serenity Wood-Kho |Most Treasured Possessions = None |Custom Trivia = *Roman learns the piano in his spare time along with the guitar *Though true that Roman doesn't like his sister all too much due to competition, he loves her nonetheless *Roman has had a love of singing since he was very little and works hard to improve more each day *Roman's favorite season is Summer *Roman wears scarves from time to time to protect his voice and throat **He also tries to cut back on the high notes so it won't damage his voice ***And since he cares so much for his voice, he hates smoking *With alcohol, Roman is a lightweight and can't hold his liquor well **However, when drunk, he is very giggly and giddy *So far, Roman has written and composed 3 songs **The songs are titled "How About You", "Dark Light" and "Shadow" ***These songs will soon be featured on his first EP, "Shadow" |Side Gif = Roman Kho Gif.gif |Side Gif 2 = Roman Kho Gif1.gif |Side Gif 3 = Roman Kho Gif2.gif |Bottom Gif = Roman Kho Bottom.gif }} Category:Rainbow Entertainment Category:Eclipse Category:Characters Category:DaichiAoi Category:Born in 1993 Category:Male Idols Category:Korean Category:British Category:Name Begins with "R" Category:Idols Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Tenor Category:Bisexual Category:Homoromantic Category:5'10 Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks Japanese Category:Bilingual Category:Jung Dae-hyun